Candy cane
by 1wolfie1
Summary: Remus tried to do his homework, Sirius being Sirius stopped him. Can a relationship come from such a small pice of red and white candy?
1. Candy cane

AN chapter two upon request or give me a prompt for chpt two.

The snow settled itself on the windowsill of the Gryffindor common room that Remus Lupin sat with is back to, the young man himself paying no attention to it. Instead all his attention was on the many sheets of parchment laid out on the vast common room table before him. It was the last week before the christmas holidays and everyone in their sixth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry had been assigned at least three separate piles of homework to complete over the upcoming break. But with Remus being the only student who seemed pleased by this he sat with his head down and a small smile on his face immersed within his homework.

"Your going to get marked down for doing that you know."

"For what!" He said looking up at a grinning Sirius Black who had just plonked himself in the opposite armchair across the table. He was fiddling with something between his fingers along the arm of the chair but Remus couldn't quite make out what from this distance.

"For doing it early! Its meant to be ihome/iwork." Replied Sirius picking up a pice of parchment and laying the thing in his hand down on the table.

"Well I'm not going home for christmas anyway therefore it can't be homework." Said Remus eyeing the red and white small stick now on his work table. "What is that anyway? It isn't going to explode is it?" He asked, ready to move his chair as far away from the object as possible.

Looking over the parchment at the sandy haired boy then to the stick Sirius grinned. "You really don't know what it is?"

"All I care about is if its going to explode and ruin my work." Said Remus quickly gathering random pieces of parchment into his arms and away from the object in question. Sirius began to giggle.

"Calm down Moony its just a candy cane." To emphasize this he picked up the object and waved it from side to side before sticking the end of it in his mouth.

"A what?"

Sirius looked back at him in astonishment. "You are kidding right? A candy cane, red and white striped suck on goodness that you only get this time of year!?" Remus looked back at him blankly.

Sighing Sirius removed the candy cane from his mouth and held it out to his friend. "Here try it."

Remus laid down his scrolls in the chair that he'd just been sitting in apprehensively and took one step towards the offering, reaching gingerly out for it and grabbing just past the end that had come out of Sirius' mouth. His auburn eyes took in the small (according to Sirius candy) stick, it was long with a curve at one end like a fishing hook and striped with red and white lines twisting themselves round the entire length of it in different sizes. Remus certainly thought it looked like candy.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes he took the final step and put the end of it into his mouth.

Opining his eyes and quite delighted with the taste Sirius smiled back at him.

"See I'm not trying to kill you all the time." A moment of awkward silence fell after the words were said, thoughts of the previous year's incident with Snape passing in both of their minds. "You keep that one, I have a whole box James was going to give me as a christmas present but I nicked them early." Sirius said quickly trying to change the subject while failing to look Remus in the eye.

"Where is James anyway?"

"He's still following Evens around with that mistletoe trying to get her to snog him. It ain't ever going to happen. Poor guy." Sirius said settling back into his chair and pulling another candy cane from his pocket.

"And Wormtails with him I suppose? Don't you ever think that he might me jealous of you and Jam- HAY!" Remus' eyes grew wide catching sight of his friend wrapping his long tongue around the end of his candy cane and slurping on it a little too hard. "Your enjoying that way too much!"

Sirius unraveled his tongue slowly while looking through heavy lids at Remus. "Its a shame none of the first year girls are here, I could show them a thing or two that would send their marks right up." He placed the candy cane back into his mouth. "Given the right teacher of corse."

Remus stood looking disgusted with him. "You have a very sick mind Mr Black. But at least I now know that your not one of the smartest students in the school... You've only just been sucking off the teachers."

It was Sirius' turn to be wide eyed, never had he heard Remus talk like that. "I have most certainly not Mr Lupin!" He got out of his chair and stuck a finger in the air to conclude this and began pacing, the candy cane bouncing in his mouth with every word he spoke. "I, Mr Sirius Orion Black, am the smartest student to have ever attended Hogwarts school, not including my mate Mr Potter. I always complete my homework, wether it be on time or not. I sailed through my OWLS getting all Os apart from devination witch we all know is a load of bullshit anyway and I will never need it in the future. I also plan to sail through my NEWTS as well, completing them with the highest honors. Furthermore I shall then go on to become the best bloody minister of magic that any witch in her right mind would see and will be regarded world wide as and international sex symbol.... So screw you Moony."

Remus had taken the time in his friends speech to seat himself back into his chair and tidy some of the scrolls on the table into one big bundle.

"An international sex symbol?"

"Yeah! I can show you if you want." For good measure Sirius added a growl to the end of this sentence. Making Remus laugh at him.

"Don't you dare try to growl at me, I'll bite your backside off!"

"Oh yeah, what else do you want to bite?"

"Ok this is getting stranger and stranger by the minute."

"Bite me." Remus pounced and within a second was pinning Sirius to the floor with his hands above his head. Remus was glad at that they were the only two Griffindors in the common room that evening. With the earlier snowfalls throughout the week most students had been spending their time within the grounds competing in snowball fights and games of "Lets bury the first years under two feet of snow".

"Bite me then, or have you chickened out?" Sirius said putting on his best pulling face.

Remus lowered his face to meet with his friends, the candy cane in Sirius' mouth being the only separation between them.

His lips parted and slowly Remus began to take the cane into his mouth, his toung peeking out and running down the underside of its length and back up, over each red and white stripe like it was the last he would ever taste. The curved end of the stick hang from Sirius' mouth straight up towards Remus. Once again he parted his lips and sunk down on the small stick of candy between them, only stopping once his moth brushed the boy's underneath him. He repeated this several time until he began to shift uncomfortably with something hard digging into his thigh.

"Holy shit Paddy you get turned on by anything don't you."

"Most things Mooney yes. And Now thanks to you I'm never going to be be able to eat another candy cane without getting a hard on."


	2. Sherry

AN: I haven't had the time to edit this (so I know about the spelling and grammar and another mistakes that you can find. Sorry!)  as its a little chaotic with family stuff here at the moment, but a revise of this chapter will be up at the end of next month with a whole new chapter as well. Also any prompts or suggestions of what you would like to happen would be very much loved and used.

Thanks :D

* * *

"I told you not to do your homework earlier." Sirius' voice floated through the Griffindor common room to Remus. The christmas holidays were nearly over and in a day or two most of the students would be returning to Hogwarts. But for now the two boys still had the full run of most of the school to themselves.

"At least I have mine done you still need to do yours if I'm correct." Relied Remus pushing himself up lazily from his set by the fire and walking over to the stairs where Sirius sat, sitting down besides him.

"I'll get it done! God Mooney you would be worse them my mother if I had one one."

"You do have one."

"Not one that gives a damn about me." Sirius bowed his head, his black wavy hair falling into his eyes.

"Your probably better off without them. I mean if you lived by the rules they wanted you to live by we wouldn't even be friends." Said Remus putting an arm around Sirius' shoulders. 

"Yeah your right, but you know what? I also know how to solve this little problem today." Said Sirius rising his head to look at Remus with a smile on his face. "Sherry and the rocky horror picture show."

"The rocky what?" Said Remus pulling away from his friend to look him in the eye.

"The rocky horror picture show, its amazing you have to see it." Sirius jumped to his feet and began to walk up the stairs behind them calling over his shoulder. "Just wait, go sit on the couch I'll be back in a minute."

Remus did as his friend said and took a seat on the couch under the window, he shivered when the draft from it went down his back and moved to the far away from the cold. Seconds later there was a clang and Sirius' head appeared round the corner from the stairway grinning broadly. Remus drew his wand ready incase some horrible looking rock came down behind Sirius and was trained to give him a lap dance or god knows what (something that Remus wouldn't put past his friends). 

Instead he was levitating a small black box behind him with people on the front of it. 

"What's that?"

"Its a black box, muggles use it to look at other people and they can watch the same people over and over again if they put a smaller black box in here." Sirius pointed to a small flap in the front of the thing after setting it down on the edge of the mantle pice above the fire.

"So its meant to be like a crystal ball?" Said Remus watching his friend cast a chrm to stop it from falling from its place.

"I suppose so."

"Where did you get it?"

"For christ sake Mooney why do you have to ask so many questions? Can't you just sit and watch the damned thing with me?!"

"Where did you get it?"

Sirius turned to face Remus his hands on his hips. "You think I stole it don't you?"

Remus smiled and patted the seat next to him. Sirius came and sat besides him his arms now folded across his chest. "You did steal it didn't you?" Said Remus laying an arm on his friend's.

Sirius had the decency to look throughly outraged.

"You trampy thief!"

"I didn't say I did steal it, and I also happen to not be a tra-... oh wait."

"Thought so" Said Remus chuckling.

"Oh shut it. Here." Sirius reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a small bottle filled with an amber liquid. "Try some, I got it the same place as the black thingamajig."

"Wha-"

"Just try it!"

Remus took the bottle and carefully unscrewed the lid holding his breath he brought it to this mouth ad allowed the tiniest amount to slip onto his tongue.

"OH GOD THATS DISGUSTING!"

"Yeah, but it dose the job." Said Sirius taking the bottle off his friend and taking a swig from it. "How long do you reckon it'll take for us to finish it?"

"I'm not having anymore, it burns my mouth." Said Remus sticking out his tongue at the thought of tasting the drink again and turning away from Sirius to look at the pictures on the thing that Sirius called a black box.

"Oh don't be such a bloody girl Moony, here." Remus felt himself being pulled backwards by the scruff of his jumper, just far enough so that Sirius' face was now above him and most of his body wight was now being held up by his friends hand. With a wink from Sirius Remu's mouth was suddenly taken over, Sirius' lips pressed tightly down his own followed quickly by his tongue parting them and allowing the sherry to pass from Sirius' mouth over to Remus'. 

He spluttered at the sudden invasion chocking as he swallowed the vile liquid down making his eyes water. Sirius pulled away the look on his face normal as ever as if nothing had just happened. Remus fell back his head hitting the other boy's knees.  

"See its good for you Moony." 

"You... you... you just snogged me." Remus stared up Sirius' his black hair had once again fallen down into his eyes and he had a small smile on one side of his face. "YOU JUST SNOGGED ONE OF YOUR BEST MATES!"

Sirius jumped at the sudden loudness of his voice his grey eyes quickly turning down to look at Remus. He spoke very slowly. "Yeah... so?"

"So you don't just do that!" Remus spun off Sirius legs and dropped on all fours onto the floor before pulling himself up to stand and walking over to one of the tables before turning back to look at Sirius. "You do not under any circumstances go around snogging your best mates licking candy canes and telling me you have hard on's! For crying out loud Paddy people are going to start calling you a faggot."

Sirius' expression changed very fast as he got to his feet and marched towards Remus. "So fucking what? The people who would call me that are small minded ignorant idiots that need a good education in love and sex. But tell me Remus, because that look on your face, yeah that one right now. Tell me would you be included in that number of people because that look on your face tells me you would be."

Remus tried to take a step backwards; he had rarely seen Sirius so angry the only thing person that could normal do that to him was his mother, but the back of his thighs pressed agent the table he was leaning on so Remus chose his words carefully. "Sirius all I was saying is that its wired is all."

"What's wired? Two men or is it just me in particular that annoys you Remus? Not in my own backyard thing eh?"

"I'm not saying that, so stop jumping down my throat! I'm just saying that their is no point to it. Two guys can't have kids, and that what its all for in the end, right?" 

"Kids? Remus your not even allowed to have kids by law with your little problem but you can't honestly tell me that that would stop you from doing it."

"Well no but-"

"But what? If you like some body and they like you and lets face it at this age no one wants little brats of their own yet and if they do they have something wrong with them. Their is nothing wrong with it." By this time Sirius had taken a seat next to Remus on the table top his temper had calmed slightly now an expression on frustration had taken over his features but both of them still avoided eye contact with the other; a few minutes passed before ether of them spoke taking a deep breath Remus plucked up the courage to look at his friend.

"Look Sirius I'd get enough stick as it is if anyone finds out that I'm a... a werewolf and I have to live in fear of that everyday. But could you imagine what would happen if anyone found out that I was a gay werewolf?! They would probably burn me at the stake!" A feeble laugh followed the end of Remus' sentence.

"Wait... you like boys aswell?" Said Sirius turning to him.

"Well I snogged you didn't I? And you happen to be missing the point. If any one found out Sirius they wou-"

"No, no I got that but. You like boys? Do you like me?" Remus' mouth fell open at the ordasity of his friend. "Do you like me Moony? Like that like me?"

Remus thought the question over, if he said yes Sirius might just be playing with him and say that he actually didn't even like other men he just supported them. But then again he did get rather wound up when he called him a faggot. "Yeah I guess I do."

"Mate listen-" But he was cut off suddenly, Remus' voice cutting him off.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD DO THIS! WHAT DID YOU JUST WHAT TO PROVE THAT I WAS GAY OR SOMETHING?! FINE I AM WELL DOME MR BLACK NOW YOU CAN GO AND TELL EVERY ONE ABOUT WHAT A BIG GAY WEREWOLF I AM!" Shouted Remus his angry and slightly more growling voice the sirius liked to hear in his friend filling up the common room.

"SHUT UP YOU MORON AND LET ME FINISH!" Both of them now faced each other each sat on half the end of the table, Remus was slightly red in the face.

"I was going to say before you interrupted me, I like you too. Have done for a while now. But now that I know for sure, would you like to go on a date sometime? I'll buy you chocolate." Remus couldn't help but laugh at the pleading look on Sirius' face. They guy may still be only doing it for an experiment but remus decided that he wouldn't mind going along with it for a little while even if it was just to prove that Sirius black really wasn't gay.

"Fine, fine." Said Remus trying to sound as if we were doing him a a favor. "But what will we tell James and Peter?"

"We can tell them that we are going on a glorious night of wining, dining and then to top off the experience some fucking." 

"SIRIUS!"

"I don't know, we'll figure out what to tell them when it gets to it. But for now." For the second time that night Sirius pressed his lips to Remus' this time though he got more them a splutter for a response. The young werewolf shifted, pinning Sirius' hands above his head giving him the upper hand this time round. "Moony what are you doing?"

"Question is Padfoot what are you willing to do?" Sirius laughed sounding like a bark as he shifted under Remus. 

"Anything." He said with a smile and then tried to lean up to reach for another kiss but Remus pulled away from him looking deadly serious.

"You really mean anything?" 

"Yup."

"Now I know that you don't tend to pay attention in lessons but I have seen your homework and somehow you always manage to remember everything that was covered during the lesson. So when you actually do pay attention I would imagine the results to be at least worth an O. So do you remember the way that I licked the candy cane before christmas?"

Sirius grinned his eyes traveling down Remus' body pinning him down coming to a rest just below his belt line. "You big gay werewolf."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Both boys fell off the table to land in a heap onto the floor. "You get left without any girls for two weeks and I find you doing this?! I even came back early because I thought you two would be bored."

"James we can explain!" 


End file.
